Kitty-Ryder Relationship
The Kitty-Ryder Relationship is the friendship between New Directions members Kitty Wilde, and Ryder Lynn, usually known as Kyder '''or '''Ritty. They first meet in The Role You Were Born to Play. Their relationship starts off with Ryder disliking Kitty, but in later episodes, they seem to be friendly with each other during their time in Glee club. They come closer as friends in Lights Out. Overview Season Four The Role You Were Born to Play They have their first interaction on screen in this episode. Kitty sees Ryder and Marley talking. She then tells Jake that Ryder is the hottest guy in the school and that he has yummy Bieber-hair. Then she walks over to them and greets Ryder. She says that she heard that Ryder killed his grease audition. Then she continues to explain to Ryder that he should stay away from Marley. After Marley storms off she goes closer to Ryder and informs him that she is single. They also dance together during Born to Hand Jive . Glease Kitty and Ryder perform together in You're the One That I Want. Dynamic Duets Both enter the glee club this episode. Ryder is seen enjoying Kitty's and Marley's duet Holding out for a Hero.''They sat together in the choir room. Kitty and Ryder embrace the choir room. Both later have solos in ''Some Nights. Thanksgiving Ryder looked at Kitty after submission of the Warblers. They were talking during the break. Ryder and Kitty sing backup in Gangnam Style together. Swan Song Kitty and Ryder are seen dancing together in Don't Dream It's Over. Glee, Actually They are seen dancing together in Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas . Naked They also performed together Centerfold/Hot in Herre. Kitty, along with Tina, talks to Ryder and Jake in the locker room about their months for the calendar. Kitty seems jealous when Dottie talks to Ryder. Diva They sat together in the choir room. Girls (and Boys) on Film Kitty tells Mr. Schue about him being left at the altar, Ryder says that it was too early to say that.They sat together in the choir room. Feud They sat together in the choir room during I Still Believe / Super Bass. During a talk with Unique, Jake and Marley, in which Unique reveals that some mean girls have been making fun of her, both of them agree that they have her back now. They are seen having fun with the rest of the New Directions and interacting a couple of times during Closer. Guilty Pleasures Ryder is seen enjoying the performance of Wannabe. Shooting Star Kitty hugs Ryder and Unique. Ryder finds out that he's being catfished and while locked in the choir room during the school shooting, he tries to call Katie, wanting to know if she is okay. A cellphone in the choir room rings and after the horrible event happens, he talks to Kitty since he thinks she is the one catfishing her, but she denies it all. Sweet Dreams Kitty and Ryder are performing together while singing Marley's original song, Outcast, with New Directions. Lights Out At the beginning of this episode Ryder, who is now very determined to find out who Katie is, notices that Kitty is texting. He asks her who she's texting, but Kitty once again tells him that she's not catfishing him and that she's doing other things. Ryder sings You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin' ''looking right at Kitty. While Ryder is singing ''Everybody Hurts they again exchange glances. Ryder explains that he sang the song because of the pain he still feels from being molested as a kid by a babysitter and Kitty looks very upset. They are seen eating together at Breadstix where Ryder confesses that he was surprised when she asked him to dinner since he thought she was dating Puck, she explains that he broke up with her after he decided to go to college even though he wasn't enrolled at the school he went to. Kitty explains that part of the reason she asked him out was because she noticed that he had grown distant after sharing his secret with the rest of the Glee Club. She takes it upon herself to reveal her similar story of having been molested by her friend's brother in the sixth grade. When she is finished telling her story they are both near tears and Ryder holds her hand. Later, she invites Ryder out for lunch, yet is left hurt after having been rejected by a persistent Ryder, still trying to discover Katie's true identity. He tells her that as soon as he figures out who Katie is, he'll go out with her, but an upset Kitty tells him no and says that she doesn't warm up to people frequently, and that she was actually starting to like him. Kitty is later shown repeatedly sadly looking at Ryder in Longest Time. Wonder-ful When Kitty sings Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours, Ryder does the back-up dancing, along with Jake. All or Nothing Kitty and Ryder are first seen in the choir room as Mr. Schue begins his speech. They dance together in Hall of Fame,'' I Love It, and ''All or Nothing. They are later seen standing beside each other during Brittany's goodbye speech to where Brittany refers to Ryder, Marley, Jake, and Kitty as the foster children of glee club. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) Backup Singing *''Gangnam Style'' by PSY. (Thanksgiving) Related Songs *''Born to Hand Jive'' from Grease. (The Role You Were Born to Play) *''Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas by Judy Garland. (Glee, Actually) *Centerfold/Hot in Herre by ''The J. Geils Band/Nelly. (Naked) *''Closer'' by Tegan and Sara. ''(Feud) *You've Lost That Lovin' Feelin''' by The Righteous Brothers. ''(Lights Out) *Everybody Hurts'' by R.E.M. (Lights Out) *''Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours'' by Stevie Wonder. (Wonder-ful) *''Hall of Fame'' by The Script featuring will.i.am. (All or Nothing) *''I Love It'' by Icona Pop featuring Charli XCX. (All or Nothing) Trivia *Both were sexually abused as children. *Both joined New Directions after participating in the school musical, Grease. (Dynamic Duets) Gallery Tumblr miq3j8TgU31qgkj12o1 500.png Tumblr mjozr1fqq81s59zyso1 250.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-03-15 om 10.42.54.png.jpg Ritty3.gif Ritty2.gif Ritty.gif Kyder4.gif Kyder 1.gif Kyder2.gif Kyder6.gif Kyder7.gif Kyder8.gif Closer kyder.gif TheireyesxD kyder.gif Meeting kyder.gif Highfive kyder.gif kyder.jpg tumblr_mlakmxjk9H1s8rmr3o2_250.gif 88kitty.gif 400px-Kitty_Before_Sectionals.PNG Ritty.jpg LOshot06.png tumblr_inline_mluh9bTVuV1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_mlueq6qXSY1s59zyso2_250.gif tumblr_mlueq6qXSY1s59zyso3_250.gif tumblr_mlueq6qXSY1s59zyso4_250.gif tumblr_mlueq6qXSY1s59zyso5_250.gif tumblr_mlum8jRqUa1s59zyso1_250.gif tumblr_mluochY7Lw1s59zyso2_250.gif tumblr_mluochY7Lw1s59zyso3_250.gif tumblr_mluochY7Lw1s59zyso4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mluochY7Lw1s59zyso5_250.gif tumblr_mluochY7Lw1s59zyso6_r2_250.gif tumblr_mluochY7Lw1s59zyso7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mluochY7Lw1s59zyso8_r2_250.gif tumblr_mluochY7Lw1s59zyso9_r2_250.gif tumblr_mlueq6qXSY1s59zyso5_250.gif Kyder3.gif Tumblr mfr6d4SMOJ1rhufwpo1 500.gif KyderGuiltyPleasures.gif Kyder9.gif large.gif large (1).gif tumblr_mfnd20qnGu1rsc5tko1_500_large.jpg tumblr_mlwfi4jCQn1spp49io2_250.gif tumblr_mlwfi4jCQn1spp49io3_250.gif tumblr_mlwfi4jCQn1spp49io4_250.gif tumblr_mlwxt0cNIF1r350t5o1_250.gif tumblr_mlwxt0cNIF1r350t5o3_250.gif tumblr_mlwxt0cNIF1r350t5o5_250.gif tumblr_mlwxt0cNIF1r350t5o8_250.gif tumblr_mlx03rxsLO1qgkj12o1_500.png tumblr_mlx7na0EbM1rgjorgo8_400.gif tumblr_mlxc2cQNjz1r80hpro5_250.gif Screen_Shot_2013-05-03_at_09.35.37.png tumblr_inline_mhqswurqtt1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mhxgbrnyME1qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mhxgcuENt41qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_mhxgdtaDo91qz4rgp.gif tumblr_inline_ml2e4kOtNv1qb6txx.gif tumblr_ml5t6yOBNu1qkxdevo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_ml5t6yOBNu1qkxdevo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mlwdnhvAGu1rteajko1_500.jpg tumblr_mlxmcxG3kN1rteajko1_500.jpg tumblr_mlxqshgC8u1rteajko1_500.jpg tumblr_mm5lmgKcr01qhl0vto1_500.gif tumblr_mm6s8m5FNv1rq1qqso1_500.jpg tumblr_mm8bz69kWI1spu4xqo1_500.jpg tumblr_mm7dv8USOk1rn5vflo2_400.gif tumblr_mm7dv8USOk1rn5vflo3_400.gif tumblr_mm7dv8USOk1rn5vflo4_400.gif tumblr_mm7dv8USOk1rn5vflo1_400.gif tumblr_mm7dv8USOk1rn5vflo4_400.gif tumblr_mm8psy31OC1r9r72do4_250.gif tumblr_mm69bqvLCN1s8ai35o1_250.gif tumblr_mm789cQ1B31qhl0vto1_250.gif tumblr_mmb4iek4f01rq6xb4o6_250.gif Tumblr mm7e26f7vX1rxyf78o1 250.gif Glee.S04E10.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_1388.jpg tumblr_ml7c2ihqVj1s8ai35o1_250.gif tumblr_mly2b46lkr1qktx2jo1_500.png tumblr_mm8vbjByio1s8ai35o1_250.gif tumblr_mmb4iek4f01rq6xb4o1_250.gif tumblr_mmb4iek4f01rq6xb4o4_250.gif tumblr_mm4fhmS2uh1qh560zo1_250.gif tumblr_mm27g58gvs1qm3agio6_250.png tumblr_mm27g58gvs1qm3agio7_250.png tumblr_mm1wrrB9XV1s8ai35o2_250.gif tumblr_mlylfmiO7H1qd5s0eo3_250.gif tumblr_mlylfmiO7H1qd5s0eo7_250.gif tumblr_mlylfmiO7H1qd5s0eo8_250.gif tumblr_mm1wrrB9XV1s8ai35o2_250.gif tumblr_mlyadwrGmv1qe4lc8o5_250.gif tumblr_mlyadwrGmv1qe4lc8o9_250.gif tumblr_mlvyv6Ce8n1qd5s0eo4_250.gif tumblr_mlwfi4jCQn1spp49io6_250.gif tumblr_mluh1w8pP41qadby2o2_250.gif tumblr_mlvijcvNST1spp49io4_250.gif tumblr_mlvtu3jyuA1qkxdevo3_250.gif tumblr_mlwla7aUGC1rs7wooo2_250.gif tumblr_mjkmwoVcBp1r4xi1eo3_400.gif tumblr_ml7c2ihqVj1s8ai35o3_250.gif tumblr_ml7c2ihqVj1s8ai35o4_250.gif tumblr_ml7c2ihqVj1s8ai35o8_250.gif tumblr_mhmp6sRPBI1qm3agio4_r1_250.png tumblr_mho9aiFYKR1qe4lc8o5_250.gif tumblr_mho9hfkbwM1qe4lc8o3_250.gif tumblr_mho9nvDg1K1qe4lc8o5_250.gif tumblr_mho9opQNNk1qe4lc8o2_250.gif tumblr_mho9opQNNk1qe4lc8o3_250.gif Gle_419_performance_Outcast_tagged_640x360_26573891741.jpg KyderBornToHandJive.gif Tumblr_mdr1x6MtCm1reerbfo6_r1_250 (1).gif tumblr_inline_mlz3wa2Ivf1qz4rgp.png tumblr_inline_mma8fjQ7FV1qz4rgp.png tumblr_mlh1ep6kg81rq1qqso1_500.jpg tumblr_mm85ugzo6R1rq1qqso1_500.jpg tumblr_mmb4iek4f01rq6xb4o2_250.gif tumblr_mmf733B3cy1rq1qqso1_500.jpg tumblr_inline_mmlteqQyjr1qz4rgp.gif 253210_122242467979721_434312266_n.jpg tumblr_mmkymmClm71squ8kco1_1280.png tumblr_mk18byVAWX1rq1qqso1_500.jpg tumblr_mm6rhbVWIn1rq1qqso1_500.jpg tumblr_mliv01VZWi1rq1qqso1_500.jpg 945600_132241563635220_2003603434_n.jpg 0G5PrslzOCjm.jpg ORlxwnCopbyl.jpg Kyder (105).gif Kyder (109).gif Kyder (108).jpg Kyder (110).gif Kyder (111).gif tumblr_mn2e7bfpWg1so3ov9o4_250.gif tumblr_mn2v8dy7lY1qe4lc8o1_250.gif Kyder (112).gif tumblr_mn10k0JCdM1qkxdevo3_250.gif kitty and ryder.png Kyder 154.jpg Kyder 154.jpg Navigation Category:Relationships Category:Friendships